Purrfect Moment
by Yuaki1707
Summary: Midorima wakes up to a surprise; he suddenly has two cat ears and a tail attached to his body. How will he and Takao react? Rated T to be safe.
1. Midorima

Purrfect Moment

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE OR THE COVER IMAGE!**

When Midorima woke up that particular morning, something felt very different. He put on his glasses that were on his bedside table and made his way to the bathroom. Once he entered, the first thing he saw was the full length mirror that was against the wall. The teen took a closer look at the mirror and found that he didn't look the way he did when he went to bed yesterday. Firstly, he had two black ears poking out of his green hair. When he looked lower, he noticed a long, black tail flicking back and forth lightly. _Why do I have the ears and tail of a cat!?_

The basketball player quickly went downstairs to listen to Oha Asa; they must have some sort of explanation for this. He waited impatiently for the result of Cancer for today, nervous about the outcome. _Cancers will wake up to a surprise, but it will get better! Your special someone will look after you! _Midorima blinked in surprise; a special someone? He didn't have a special someone, so who has supposed to look after him?

Midorima quickly made himself ready for school and placed his lucky item (a flower) into the head he was wearing to cover the black ears. The tail was tucked into his pants, which was very uncomfortable, but the only way to hide the unusual body part. When he opened the door to his house, Takao was already waiting, leaning against the rickshaw. The teen was smiling and ready to greet the taller male, when he noticed the hat.

"What's up with the hat, Shin-chan?" The shorter teen tried to reach for the hat, while Midorima tried to avoid the curious hands whilst getting into the rickshaw. When his back was turned to step into the rickshaw, he suddenly felt something shift on his head, only to look back and see Takao with his hat. Takao's eyes widened in surprise when he spotted the two ears on top of the green locks and slowly approached the older teen.

Midorima wanted to move away, but it would only result in him falling into the rickshaw, which would do nothing to lessen his embarrassment of his current situation. The raven head raised his hand slowly, waiting to see the other teen's reaction. When Midorima stayed rooted and did nothing to stop the shorter male, Takao deemed it safe to proceed. His fingers lightly touched the right ear on Midorima's head and was surprised when the other teen let out a small purr. Thinking he did something wrong, the younger one quickly retracted his hand, only to hear a whine of protest from the teen with the ears. Looking at the green head's face, Takao noticed that Midorima didn't seem to be in control of what he was doing; his face was flushed and his hands were covering his mouth, afraid that some other unusual noise would come forth.

"Are you okay, Shin-chan?" The man with the glasses didn't know whether to say yes or no. He was okay when Takao was softly scratching his ear, but he wasn't okay with the fact that he woke up with these additional body parts. Midorima grasped the other teen's hand and placed it back to the ear on top of his head. Takao quickly understood the message and started to lightly scratch the ear, earning a sound of pleasure from the taller male. Although the action was so unlike Midorima, the teen couldn't deny that the younger one's hand gave him shivers of pleasure rushing through his body.

Whilst Takao continued his treatment, he wondered about how they would get through school. Hats weren't allowed to be worn in the classrooms and the ears were quite obvious without anything to cover them. He was taken out of his thoughts when another purr escaped Midorima's lips. The shorter teen smiled at the reactions he was receiving from the other basketball player.

"Don't worry, Shin-chan! I'll look after you." Green eyes snapped open at Takao's statement, as Oha Asa's message replayed in the green head's mind. He gave a small smile of appreciation to the younger male, before he climbed into the rickshaw and let Takao place the head back on his head. It would be a challenge in school, but Midorima was ready to face it with Takao by his side.

**I will probably make a second part, in which the roles are reversed and Takao gets the cat ears and tail. I hope you enjoyed this and I appreciate you spending your time to read this and hopefully review!**


	2. Takao

Purrfect Moment

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE!**

When Takao woke up that morning, he had this gut feeling that something was different. Once he got out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom, letting his tail swish from side to side...tail?! Once the realisation hit him, the basketball player quickly ran to the mirror in his bathroom and he couldn't believe his eyes. On his head were two, black cat ears and a black tail was wrapping itself around his naked waist. _I am so not going to school today!_

Takao's plan had worked well for an hour, before an angry Midorima stood at his door. The older teen was about to complain about the lack of the rickshaw meeting him at his house (like every other morning), until he noticed the twitching black ears and the tail swishing around. Midorima smirked, whilst Takao whined and tried to get the other boy to stop enjoying his misery. The shorter teen should have known that what he did whilst Midorima had the same condition would come to bite him in the butt soon enough.

"Scorpio's have the lowest ranking today, so I brought you Scorpio's lucky item." The greenhead produced a ribbon with a bell and wrapped it around the black tail. Once his fingertips brushed against the tip of the tail, Takao became a purring mess. His whole body suddenly felt like it was on fire and his legs couldn't support him anymore. He started to sway forwards and backwards, before he collided with Midorima's chest. Out of reflex, the taller male's arms quickly wrapped themselves around Takao's waist to steady him.

"D-do that again," Takao moaned out. Midorima hesitantly brought one of his hands back to the swishing tail and started trailing his fingers up and down from the base to the tip. The younger teen shut his eyes in pleasure and purrs kept escaping his mouth, encouraging the other male to keep going with his ministrations. A few minutes passed, before Midorima stopped and reminded the other male that they would be late for school. Takao shot him an incredulous look, wondering if the Cancer wanted to torture the younger teen.

"This time, it's my turn to take care of you," the greenhead whispered into one of the black ears and it twitched in pleasure from the hot breath ghosting over it. Takao let another purr escape and could only watch as Midorima smirked and entered the rickshaw. The Scorpio's black ears dropped in defeat, as he made his way to the front of the rickshaw, the bell on his tail showing his excitement for spending the day with his favourite (Oha Asa obsessed) person.


End file.
